Medical professionals record, use and share medical records and charts for patients at various medical care establishments. For this purpose, medical professionals may use various physical files, written displays, and electronic systems. For example, many anesthesia care establishments use forms, charts, or other paperwork to track relevant information regarding patient care. For example, anesthesia professionals and other peri-operative service providers may use specially designed paper forms to document clinical data related to a surgical anesthesia case. Such documentation may be also used to record patient treatment events and generate corresponding invoices.